Maekusu Gaarugan (Earth-816)
Maekusu Gaarugan is a Japanese crime boss who set up his own criminal empire in New York, acting under the alias "Scorpion". History Family Man Maekusu had a wife and two kids, who he spent most of his spare time with. He loved his family, but developed a gambling addiction. For a while, he managed to pay back all his debts. However, he began to faulter, and built a bill of two hundred dollars, which he didn't think was much to worry about. He lived his life, paying bit by bit back, and spending as much time with his family as he could. However, one day the gang he owed money to showed up at his doorstep during a gathering of his friends. They started by killing all the people not related to him that were present. Maekusu was forced to watch as his best friends were killed savagely, then as his wife was slaughtered, her last words being "This is all your fault." Maekusu tried to protect his children, but they were both shot throught the head by the gangsters. Maekusu was left lying in the pool of blood left by his children, a message that they won't be messed with. Uprising With the memories of that night too strong in his mind, Maekusu travelled to America, to try and escape the memories. He started a new life as an accountant, and attempted to forget his past. However, one day he learnt of the death of a New York crime boss, Hammerhead. He was filled with joy that a crime boss had died, in this case being shot to death. He remembered a family saying "Something must always take a fallen place", in the context of his family referencing that a baby was concieved whenever a relative died. He took it differently, and used his accounting job to find illegal actions by people, using it to blackmail them into his power. He began an empire, using an abandoned warehouse in downtown New York City as his base of operations. Scorpion Maekusu came up with the alias Scorpion, to hide his true identity, also a reference to a family prize. However, it became to mean more when he heard of Spider-Man. He used the metaphor of stinging and poison to taunt Spider-Man when the latter attacked his crime empire. Spider-Man attempted to take out the Scorpion, who avoided him at every turn. Maekusu had a suit or armour from Japan, that had been a family heirloom, locked away for safe keeping. The armour was themed around a Scorpion, the namesake for his criminal identity. He used the armour to attack Spider-Man, and all but beat him. Downfall Spider-Man tricked him into entering SHIELD's helicarrier, which was currently in construction. Unknown to the Scorpion, the Helicarrier's engine was highly magnetic when exposed, and Spider-Man opened it up, tearing the armour off of Maekusu's body, leaving him vulnerable. After a few mild punches, Spider-Man webbed his arms and legs together and took him to the police. While locked up however, Maekusu attacked a guard who had been delivering him food, took his gun and shot himself in the head. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-816 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Armor Users Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Widower Characters Category:Deceased Category:Earth-816 Category:Versions of Scorpion